thearcanagamefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Воспоминания
Данная страница является галереей иллюстраций, которые можно получить в игре The Arcana, называемые Воспоминаниями ''(ориг. ''Memories). Все изображения принадлежат Nix Hydra, разработчикам игры. |-|Азра= Asra prologue memory.jpg|Книга V: The Hierophant Бесплатно приобретается после получения изумрудного ожерелья. Asra_memory 1.png|Книга VI: The Lovers Глава 3 - The Other Side выбор - 150 Coins "Explore the oasis" Asra_memory 2.png|Книга VII: The Chariot Глава 2 - Enter the Cave выбор - 200 Coins "Hold me" Asra_memory_3.png|Книга VIII: Strength Глава 2 - Away from It All выбор - 200 Coins "I’ll keep you company" Asra memory 4.jpg|Книга IX: The Hermit Глава 3 - The Magician выбор - 200 Coins "Let me feel you" Asra_memory_5.png|Книга X: Wheel of Fortune Глава 2 - Haunting Taunting Бесплатно приобретается после игры в таро. Asra_memory_6.png|Книга XI: Justice Глава 3 - Blood and Sand выбор - 250 Coins "Go to see him" Asra_memory_7.png|Книга XIII: Death Глава 1 - Shadow of the Past выбор - 200 Coins "Lean in for a kiss" Asra_memory_8.png|Книга XVI: The Tower Глава 1 - Sound and Fury Бесплатно приобретается у садового фонтана → "I love you." Asra memory 9.png|Книга XVIII: The Moon Глава 1 - From the Other Side Бесплатно Asra_upright_memory_updated.png|Книга XXI: The World UPRIGHT END Глава 1 - The High Road Бесплатно приобретается после таймскипа. Asra_reversed memory.png|Книга XXI: The World REVERSED END Глава 1 - The Great Divide Бесплатно приобретается после того, как Ученик исследует звук или землетрясение. |-|Надя= Nadia_prologue_memory.png|Книга V: The Hierophant Бесплатно приобретается во время встречи с придворными. Nadia_memory_1.png|Книга VI: The Lovers Глава 2 - Risky Maneuvers выбор - 150 Coins "I’d love to join you." Nadia_memory_2.png|Книга VII: The Chariot Глава 1 - Out on the Town выбор - 200 Coins "Follow her down." Nadia memory 3.png|Книга VIII: Strength Глава 1 - Horsing Around выбор - 200 Coins "Climb into bed." Nadia memory 4.jpg|Книга VIII: Strength Глава 3 - Unwelcome Help Бесплатно приобретается после возвращение во дворец из особняка Властомила. Nadia memory 5.jpg|Книга IX: The Hermit Глава 1 - Between the Lines выбор - 200 Coins "I’d love to" Nadia memory 6 updated.jpg|Книга X: Wheel of Fortune Глава 1 - An Eventful Lunch выбор - 200 Coins "Blow off some steam." Nadia memory 7.png|Книга XI: Justice Глава 2 - Evesdropping выбор - 250 Coins "Climb up to see Nadia" Nadia memory 8.png|Книга XII: The Hanged Man Глава 1 - The Hunt Бесплатно приобретается после прибытия Ученика и Нади в лес. Nadia memory 9.png|Книга XVII: The Star Глава 1 - The Labyrinth Бесплатно приобретается прямо в начале главы. Nadia memory 10 updated.png|Книга XXI: The World UPRIGHT END Глава 1 - Free Бесплатно приобретается после того, как Надя и Ученик возвращаются во дворец. Nadia memory 11.png|Книга XXI: The World REVERSED END Глава 1 - No Turning Back Бесплатно приобретается после ухода Иерофанта. |-|Джулиан= Julian prologue memory.png|Книга IV: The Emperor Бесплатно "Go through the door." → "I am thirsty." Julian memory 1.png|Книга VI: The Lovers Глава 2 - A Gift and a Curse Бесплатно приобретается после того, как Джулиан убирает укус угря-вампира. Julian memory 2.png|Книга VI: The Lovers Глава 2 - A Gift and a Curse выбор - 150 Coins "Enter the forbidden garden." Julian_memory_3.png|Книга VIII: Strength Глава 3 - Halcyon Nights выбор - 200 Coins "Let’s stay a little longer." Julian_memory_4.png|Книга IX: The Hermi Глава 3 - Lost and Found Бесплатно приобретается после того, как Мюриэль раскрывает, что он знает о ночи убийства. Julian_memory_5.png|Книга X: Wheel of Fortune Глава 2 - Rock bottom выбор - 175 Coins "Kiss him" Julian_memory_6.png|Книга XI: Justice Глава 2 - Pursuit of Knowledge выбор - 250 Coins "Chase the memory" Julian_memory_7.png|Книга XII: The Hanged Man Глава 2 - When To Fold выбор - 250 Coins "I like a little danger." Julian_memory_8.png|Книга XV: The Devil Глава 1 - Best Laid Plans выбор - 275 Coins "Bath with Julian." Julian_memory_9 updated.png|Книга XIX: The Sun Глава 1 - On the Precipice Бесплатно приобретается в конце главы во время противостояния с Дьяволом. Julian_upright ending memory_updated.png|Книга XXI: The World UPRIGHT END Глава 1 - Towards Tomorrow Бесплатно приобретается после того, как Ученик добирается до корабля Мазелинки. Julian reversed ending memory.jpg|Книга XXI: The World REVERSED END Глава 1 - After the End Бесплатно приобретается после встречи с двухголовой пиявкой. |-|Мюриэль= Muriel_memory_1.png|Книга VI: The Lovers Глава 1 - Strangers No More выбор - 250 Coins "Let me help you, please." Muriel_memory_2.jpg|Книга VII: The Chariot Глава 1 - Unexpected Arrival выбор -250 Coins "Let me show you." Muriel_memory_3.jpg|Книга VIII: Strength Глава 1 - Hunters выбор - 250 Coins "Let's go explore." Muriel memory 4.jpg|Книга XI: The Hermit Глава 1 - The Journey Begins выбор - 275 Coins "Follow Inanna!" Muriel memory 5.jpg|Книга X: Wheel of Fortune Глава 1 - Fight or Flight Выбор 275 Монет "I'd love to come along." |-|Порша= Portia memory 1.jpg|Книга VI: The Lovers Глава 1 - Late Night Rendezvous выбор - 250 Coins "Play along." Portia memory 2.jpg|Книга VII: The Chariot Глава 1 - Out in the Open выбор - 250 Coins "I'd love to." Portia memory 3.jpg|Книга VIII: Strength Глава 1 - An Insatiable Appetite выбор - 250 Coins "I can tell you." Portia memory 4.png|Книга XI: The Hermit Глава 1 - An Open Book выбор - 250 Coins "Kiss me again." |-|Люцио= Lucio memory 1.png|Книга IV: The Emperor Бесплатно "Go through the arch." → "Go into the room." Lucio memory 3.jpg|Книга VI: The Lovers Глава 1 - Beyond the Veil выбор - 250 Coins "Pet the dogs." Lucio memory 4.png|Книга VII: The Chariot Глава 1 - The White Forest выбор - 250 монет "What are you waiting for?" Lucio memory 5.jpg|Книга VII: Strength Глава 1 - Old Ghosts Выбор - 225 монет] "I'll help you." Lucio memory 2.png|Книга XV: The Devil. Глава 1 Бесплатно приобретается в конце рутов Азры, Нади и Джулиана. Предыдущие версии Asra_upright memory old.png Nadia memory 6 old.jpg Nadia memory 10 old.png Julian memory 9 old.jpg Julian upright ending memory old.png Категория:Прохождение